We can help each other
by Sparkly Star
Summary: Another of my older, older stories that I thought i'd share. Taylor is a WWE diva... What happens when her and Jeff HArdy get closer, and will things be ruined when Torrie Wilson interferes?
1. Making girlfriends

I was pretty loanly here, it sucked. I had been apart of the WWE for almost six months now and my lack of confidence still hadn't got any better. I have always been shy, even since I was a child, of course I had friends and stuff and I was never bullied or anything like that it was just the fact that I was plain shy… I still am now, although now I think I'm less shy than I was and more happy to keep myself to myself, is there really anything wrong with that?

Of course I talked to my fellow wresters and stuff, its just that I'm not as acquainted as maybe is expected. There's a couple of guys around here who I can chat about matches with but other than that its pretty much it. At times I feel really loanly around this place, especially with some of the guys as close as they are to each other, I usually just tend to suck it though and get on with what's happening to me.

There is one of the diva's though, Torrie Wilson, she usually sees personally that I get at least a handful of sarcastic nasty comments thrown in my direction. I don't really know what it id with her, I haven't done anything to offend her- well at least I don't think I have anyway.

I headed back to the woman's locker room after I was done with my match; I'd had a match on Heat, which was taped just before Raw begun. I had a win against Spike Dudley… it was pretty cool; we got a few pretty good pops for a match on heat.

"Hey Taylor…" Stacy greeted as I entered the locker room. Most of the Diva's were in there, most of them getting ready for what ever they had to do on Raw.

"Hi…" I smiled back.

"Taylor we've just been talking and all of us girls have decided we're going out to a club after Raw, you know a little bit of distressing." The red hair women, Amy said to me.

"Yeah we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Trish asked me joining in.

"A club? Oh I don't know…" I sighed as I wiped my head and chest down with my towel.

"Oh go on we have a great time when we're all out together." Amy said.

"Girls if she doesn't want to come, then she doesn't want to come." Torrie Wilson announced as bitchily as she could. "She just wants to sit in her hotel room on her own and writing in her journal or something…"

"Torrie of course she isn't going to wanna come when you keep saying things like that!"

"Yeah Torrie shut up! Just ignore her Taylor, so anyway what do you think?" Amy asked me, it felt kinda sweet to have a 'friend' defend me.

"Yeah okay then, count me in…" I said looking directly at Torrie. I said I was shy and liked to keep myself to myself, but there is no way in hell that I'm gonna get walked all over.

"Oh good!" Stacy squealed.

"So do you have anything with you to wear?" Trish asked me as Amy, Trish and Stacy all gathered around me.

"Erm no, well not exactly…"

"Not to worry, I'm sure you'll be able to make a smokin' outfit from our spares…" Amy laughed as she began rummaging through her bag.

"Yeah definitely, we all always bring way to many things with us just incase of an emergence like this!"

"Yeah well I haven't, so don't even bother asking me…" I could always could on Miss Wilson for a comment like that. I watched her carefully as she put her nose up at me and stormed out of the room, the other girls hadn't even noticed her leave.


	2. So can I get you a drink?

I was ready and waiting for ages… I had showed and got freshened up even before Amy's match with her tag team partners Matt and Jeff Hardy had begun.

"So are we all ready then?" Trish announced to us all once everyone was ready and Raw had officially gone of the air. A yes came from most of us then eventually we all piled out into the parking lot. Trish had some how managed to get us a limo to drive us around for the night! I was like a school girl! I'd never been in a limo before and was about to wet myself with excitement.

We made it to the club and we all went inside, Torrie managed to push me into the bouncer as she walked past me, which was nice of her- the bitch! But oh well, I had seem to make some new fiends; I wasn't going to let Torrie Wilson ruin my night.

"You look really nervous, are you not having a nice time?" Amy yelled in my ear over the loud thumping music. We were the only ones sat down at our table; Trish, Torrie and Stacy were all on the dance floor.

"No I'm having a great time; it's just been a while since I've been to a place like this." I replied smiling before taking a sip of my vodka and coke threw my straw.

"You should come out with us more often… although not that I'm forcing you, I'm guessing you like your own space but…"

"Don't worry I know what you mean."

"Oh no" Amy suddenly shrieked.

"What, what is it?" I asked in a panic.

"It's the guys, there here!" she yelled pointing over in there direction. "There all gonna come and sit with us girls now!"

And she was right, they did… Adam, Jason, Shane, Matt, Jeff, Devon, Rob and Mark. And enough they were all making there way over to us. Now I was uncomfortable, I was pretty nervous before but now, I was shitting bricks!

Eventually most of them broke off and were dancing with the other girls; I on the other hand did decide not to dance and stayed at the table for most of the night- on my own.

"You look as if you're ready to go home, can I get you a drink or somethin'?"

I thought about it for a moment or two, I really did want to go home, but I guess I can't just bail on them all.

"Yeah okay then, I'll have a vodka and coke please Jeff." I replied loudly across the table. He smiled and nodded then disappeared off into the crowed of people.

"Here you go… make it last though, it took me ages to get to the bar!" he told me laughing. It had as well, he had been gone for ten minutes. Jeff handed me my drink and then sat down this time in Amy's seat next to me. "What so you don't feel like dancing then?"

"Not really," I told him shyly.

"Can I not persuade you?" he asked with puppy dogs eyes right u in my face. I just giggled and shook my head. "Damn, you're hard one to crack."

"I'll dance with you Jeff!" Torrie yelled interrupting us by coming in between us right out of no where.

"I'm alright actually Torrie, I'm just sittin' here with Taylor right now…" Jeff told her, pushing her arm away that was almost strangling him.

"Yeah but I'm here now…"

"Torrie, I'll catch up with you later…"

Jeff gave me a sorry look as she walked away, elbowing my head in the process.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked me shooting up for his seat as I flinched from her blow.

"Yeah I'm alright, don't worry about me…"

"Hey what do you say to getting out of here?"

"Out of here?"

"Yeah, I've had enough of it in here; I didn't really want to come out in the first place."

"I dunno?" I moaned reluctantly.

"Don't worry, we'll just go and sit and have a drink in the hotel bar… how does that sound?"

"Okay then but just let me go and let the other girls first…" I told him with a smile before I quickly finished off the last bit of my drink.


End file.
